Anna Doesn't Know
by Katietori
Summary: Luke finally snaps. He wants percy for himself and has an... interesting way of telling everyone at camp. Song fic. Luke/Percy. ooc all around  probably  and T to be safe


Me: I LOVE THIS PAIRING!

Taxike: what, percabeth?

Me: EWWWWWWW NO! Luke/Percy! ~

Taxike: woot! I was worried for a second there.

Ro: sigh… alright. We don't own them, the song or anything. We only own the ways we CHANGED the song.

Toxic: mnn it's also got some… _**interesting **_themes…. So warning…. Boyxboy… zzzzzzzz…

_**Annabeth doesn't know:**_

At the sound of a knock on his cabin door, Percy sat his comic book (aqua man) down on his bed and got up lazily. He walked over to the door, wondering who in their right mind would be bother him during his free hour.

He opened his door to see Luke smiling at him. Percy can't help but smile back, even if Luke's smile was kind of creepy. Well, recently Luke hasn't been in his right mind so...

"What's up?" Percy asks Luke, his secret lover.

Alright. Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend, but he didn't feel right with her anymore, so, when Luke confessed, he couldn't say no. Luke was the one who he actually had feelings for, be it gay or straight, demigods are taught to follow their instincts. And Percy, being the cowardice hero he is, couldn't break it off with Annabeth (he was also scared he would get pummeled/cursed/and/or/murdered by Athena and/or Annabeth)

Luke's smile widens, making his scar look smaller and his face look crazier. "Follow me." he says, grabbing Percy's hand and dragging him outside. As Luke pulled Percy to the center of the semi circle of cabins, Percy began to ask, "what is i-" but before he could finish, he saw a large stage-like platform with all of the loud campers and spirits surrounding it. "...what is that?" 'I have a bad feeling about this...' Percy thought.

"My stage. I'm going to perform a song." Luke says as he happily drags Percy towards the stage, speaking loudly as to be heard above everyone else.

Percy notices there are others from Hermes' cabin with a drum set, 2 guitars, and a microphone on stage. "Where did you get the instruments?"

Luke climbed the steps up to the stage with Percy still in tow. "Borrowed them." he stops in the center of the stage, in front of the microphone.

"Why am I here too?" Percy's voice echoes, causing almost everyone to quiet down.

"Because it involves you." and with that, Luke turns towards the rest of the campers and spirits at camp half-blood. "Hello everyone!" immediately everyone got quiet. 'Oh no... I have a REALLY bad feeling about this...' Percy begins to fidget when all eyes turn to him and Luke. He spots Annabeth sitting up front in the make-shift 'VIPs' section with a confused look on her face. 'Oh Hades. He isn't going to do anything crazy, is he?'

"Today I'm gonna sing a song that everyone should hear!" Luke looks over his shoulders at the 'band.' "Alright guys, go!"

The first notes of the song begin to play, and immediately Percy recognizes the song. 'Oh gods! He is NOT singing this song. He CAN'T.'

"L-Luke? You aren't going to-" he tries to say, but it's too late.

*Anna doesn't know

That Percy an' me

Do it in my cabin every Sunday*

The whole place was in a stunned silence except for the song. Annabeth has an expression of disgust and disbelief and Percy can only put his head in his hands.

'When did Luke snap? ... Oh yeah... It was when I told him it was getting tougher to see him... Gods! Why did you make him do THIS?' Percy thought as the song went on.

*He tells her he's at home

But he isn't there* Percy's face grew as red as a tomato as his head snapped up to stare at Luke in disbelief. 'Is Luke really gonna sing ALL of the parts? He wouldn't... He wouldn't...'

*Instead he's on his knees* 'he would...'

*and Anna doesn't know

Oh~ Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't kno~ow

So don't tell Anna!

Cuz Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know!

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know*

'Oh boy' Percy thinks 'i dread that I know what's coming next. Curse my mom's taste in music!'

*He tells her that he's out monster choppin'

But he's really under me and I'm not stoppin' *

Percy's face turns impossibly redder. 'Just stop...' Percy groans in his heads.

*Cause Anna doesn't know!

Anna doesn't know!

So don't tell Anna

Cause Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't

Anna doesn't

Anna doesn't know!

So don't tell Anna!*

Suddenly Luke throws his arm around Percy's waist, and he turns towards him.

*I can't believe she's so trustin'

While I'm right behind you thrustin'* he rubs against Percy, causing him to "eep!"

*Percy's got her on the phone

And he's tryin' not to moan

It's a three-way call and she knows nothin' nothin'* Luke winks at Percy and turns back to the microphone.

*Cause Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

So don't tell Anna

Cause Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

We'll put on a show

Everyone will go

Cause Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

So, chariot lot?

Why not

So cool when you're on top* Luke's hand lowers some, squeezing Percy's arse causing him to 'eep!' again.

*Her front lawn

Down low

Life's so hard

Cause Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't knooooooow.* Luke leans down towards Percy, dangerously close, his breath ghosting Percy's lips.

*I did him on her birthday* he quickly stands up straight again.

*Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

So don't tell Anna

Cause Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna won't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna's gotta know

Gotta tell Anna

Gonna tell her myself

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna doesn't know

Anna now knoooo-*

"JUST STOP!" Annabeth screams from her seat. The music stops and Percy did the manliest thing he's ever done.

Well, maybe not as manly as saving Luke just before he died along with Kronos, or standing up to the gods, or... pretty much anything else...

Well, the point is that he fainted. At least he fainted in front of the Apollo kids' zone.


End file.
